Episode 5238 (1 March 2016)
Synopsis Babe, Linda and Mick congratulate Lee and Whitney. Linda has bought wedding magazines and Whitney has already told Bianca the news. Nancy comes in and ruins the atmosphere. Later, Linda asks Nancy to apologise to Lee and when she refuses Linda accuses her of acting like a toddler with her Mr Frosty machine. Lee enters; it’s his induction day at the Rat. Linda tells Mick she always thought they’d be like the Von Trapp’s. Whitney finds Lee downstairs and he shows her a football shaped money bank in which he is going to collect the money for her ring. She tells him about Babe scheming with Abi and, worried, he tells her to forget it. In the café Donna tells Nancy not to let her view of Whitney affect her relationship with her brother. Nancy suggests to Mick and Linda that they should visit Lee in the Rat later. Mick is proud of Nancy and has bought her a Mr Frosty machine. Lee walks up to the bar and Mick tells him the plan for later. Lee is shifty and admits that he told Thelma about Nancy’s epilepsy. Nancy flips out and runs upstairs. Linda follows her and finds Nancy packing her bags. She’s leaving… Ronnie is having breakfast with Janet and Will. They are moving to Billy’s today. Honey tells Ronnie she will be back later to pick up the rest of their stuff. Ronnie feels sorry for Honey not being thrown a proper birthday party. Honey receives a text and takes the kids to school. Ronnie finds Billy as he comes out of the café and hands him a list of things to buy for Honey’s party and tells Jay to help. Honey returns to Ronnie’s with flowers and wine to find Ronnie in the hallway with a large Red Hart attached to her top. She has organised an Alice in Wonderland themed tea party. Honey is shocked to see everyone there and quickly gets out her phone. Billy takes it from her but she tells Pam that she might have done something stupid. Ronnie makes a quick speech before Phil enters, drunk. Pam suggests they play pin the tail on the donkey and Honey asks that they start by blindfolding Ronnie. She has spotted something outside the window. They blindfold Ronnie and spin her round. She reaches out and finds Jack stood in front of her. He explains that Honey told him that Ronnie missed him. Ronnie walks out. Billy follows her to the playground and they talk. Billy returns to Ronnie’s alone and Jack decides to leave. He gets into a cab and Ronnie jumps in after him. She asks if he came back for her and kisses him. In the Minute Mart, Denise hides the visiting orders from Jordan and hands him yesterday’s gazette. She has circled some jobs he might be interested in. Kim comes in to buy paracetamol and Denise asks her if there might be a job at the Albert but Kim is reluctant to help. Later, Honey finds the visiting orders whilst Shirley and Kathy are in the shop. Denise tells her to take an early break. Denise explains to Shirley and Kathy that Lucas wants to see Jordan. They make her see sense and she bins the papers. Kim bumps into Jordan in the café and asks if he would be interested in doing some DIY. She tells him that JJ needs someone to look up to. Jordan tells Denise that he is going back to college to do a carpentry course. He and JJ have brought a cake to celebrate. As Denise goes to get napkins Jordan sees the visitor papers and pulls them from the bin. Vincent tells Kim and Claudette that he is going to have a self-contained flat built downstairs for Claudette. He shows Claudette the layout of the flat and she agrees to think about it. She receives a call from Gavin and tells him never to call her again before hanging up on him. Later, whilst shopping, Gavin comes up behind her and threatens to tell Vincent what sort of mother she is if she doesn’t pay him by the end of the week. Abi has taken the day off to go to the clinic. Ben is apologetic and worries that it might harm the baby. Babe tells her that Ben’s remorse could work to her advantage. Ben finds out that Abi has told Babe about his results. Abi is put on antibiotics as a precaution. Babe points out to Abi that her one night stand may have it too. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes